el final
by KaTtIeGrAnGeR
Summary: muy tristeee... opinen
1. Default Chapter

Amaba a draco malfoy. El tambien me correspondia. Eramos felices, peri aun asi teniamos que ocultar a todos nuetros sentimientos. Sentia como la placida sensación de calor embargaba mi corazon. Estaba enamorada. Eramos tan felices. aprovechabamos cada momento para escaparnos y vernos sin nadie mas. El me veia llegar y me abrazaba. Me rodeaba con los brazos y me besaba lenta y apasionadamente.  
  
Después de estar mucho rato compartiendo nuestras emociones y sientiendo el aliento de cada uno respirar dentro de nuestros cuerpos, saliamos a dar una vuelta por el lago. Todo era perfecto. Hasta que su padre lo arruino todo. Hubo un ataque de mortifagos a hogwarts. queria obligarle a que matara a algunos sangre sucia. El no queria y se enfrento a el. La consecuencia fue que lucius mato a Neville, a Cho Chang, y mataron e irieron a muchos mas. Los profesores y dumbledore se deshicieron de los mortifagos, pero no pudieron evitar que sucediera todo aquello. Todo el colegio lloraba. Draco maldecia a su padre y a su destino. El sabia que no queria ser un mortifago, pero para ello tendria que luchar contra su padre, y el no queria que nada malo le ocurriera a hermione. Por eso corto con ella. Ella lloro y le pidio que le expliacra. El solo dijo que iba a romper su destino, y no queria que nada malo le pasara. Desde ese dia el parecia estar cayendo en una depresion, se notaba su desgaste, se iba consumiendo.pero lucius no se quedo de brazos cruzados. Volvio a hogwarts. esa noche estaba dispuesto a quitarle las tonterias a su hijo.  
  
  
  
  
  
La noche era oscura y fria, aunque nada hacia presagiar lo que se avecinaba. Ya todos estaban bastante recuperados desde el ultimo ataque, y la normalidad volvia a hogwarts. en ese momento estaban todos cenando el el gran comedor, cuando unas explosiones sobresaltaron a todos. En medio de la confusion entraron mortifagosy mucho salieron volando por los aires. Entonces se acercaron a draco y la voz de su padre se reconocio. -si quieres seguir vivo mataras a esta sangre sucia.  
  
Draco no se lo podoa creer. Habian cogido a hermione, ella tenia la cara asustada, pero cuando le vio, ella le dijo:  
  
-draco , matame, no quiero que sufras por mi- las lagrimas corrian por su cara, lo amaba tanto que le daba igual dar su vida por el.  
  
Draco supo lo que tenia que hacer desde el momento que vio a hermione.  
  
-jamas la matare, la amo- y beso ahermione dejando petrificados a los mortifagos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintio libre. Lucius no se hizo esperar.  
  
-jamas un malfoy amara a una sangre sucia.- saco la varita y apunto a hermione, pero en el momento en el que pronunciaba el avada kedavra, draco se interpuso. El rayo de luz verde impacto en el cuerpo de draco. A hermione se le vino el mundo encima, no se lo podia creer. Sentia que lo habia perdido todo, su vida no tenia sentido ya. Entonces llego la profesora mcgonagall y mato a lucius malfoy. Los demas mortifagos huyeron. Hermione cayo sobre el cuerpo de draco, le abrazo y quiso morir alli con el, lo abrazo y lo balanceo junto con ella, y le prometio que pronto estarias juntos. Harry y ron corrieron hacia ella, y miraron con desprecioa draco. El solo se habia mostrado como era a hermioe. Su hermione. Ella salio con paso decidido del gran comedor, y se fue directa a la clase de transfomrmaciones. Alli estaban las cichillas que habian intentado tranformar por la mañana. Cogio una, y solo alcanzo a decir. -tranquilo draco, ya voy contigo. Pronto estaremos juntos.  
  
Son pensarselo dos veces undio la cuchilla en su muleca izquierda. No sintio el dolor. Hizo lo mismo con su muñeca derecha. Lo unico que sintio fue calor. Sentia como la vida se le escapaba por las manos, y entre sollozos penso en su amor. Todo se lo habian quitado esa noche. El habia dado la vida por ella, no era justo. Ellos iban a luchar por estar juntos, pero el desgraciado de su padre se interpuso, el jamas fue un autentico malfoy, era un cobarde, un inútil. Hermione empezaba a marearse. Oyo unos pasos en el pasillo. Alguien aparecio en el umbral de la puerta de la clase. Era la profesora mcgonagall. Hermione habia sido para ella como la hija que no habia tenido. Se acerco a ella y la levanto mirandole la muñecas. -por dios que has hecho.- minerva se habia olvidado de su trato de usted, estaba llorando.  
  
-por favor profesora, no haga nada, este debe ser mi final, yo debo morir, porque todo mi amor se ha ido esta noche y ya no me queda nada. Por favor. Hermione miro de tal forma a la profesora mcgonagall que esta lloro con mas fuerza y comprendio la situación, ella solo sufriria estando lejor de draco. Con todo el dolor que era capaz de sentir vio como hermione iba desenfocando los ojos, le quedaba poco. -profesora. .shh tranquila.- ella sollozaba con fuerza, yta no podia hacer nada, no le daria tiempo a llegar a la enfermeria. -solo quiero que sepa que- hermione apenas conseguia hablar, estaba reuniendo todas sus fuerzas- usted a sido como una madre para mi, no se preocupe por mi, ahora voy a un lugar mejor. -tu has sido como mi hija.- la profesora no aguanto mas y lloro descontroladamente, ya no podia aguantar mas el llanto que tenia por dentro. Hermione murmu ro algo. -alla voy mi amor, ya queda poco. Y mientras la profesora aguantaba su cabeza, esta cayo a un lado, y todo el cuerpo de hermione se relajo. Su hora ya habia llegado. Ahora volveria a ser feliz. La profesora abrazo a la niña y la beso en la frante. Habia perdido a una hija, no a una alumna. Poso su cuerpo inerte sonbre el suelo de la clase y lloro amargamente durante muchas horas, hasta que dumbledore las encontro.  
  
  
  
Donde estuviera hermione ella habia encontrado a draco. Vio como su alma salia de su cuerpo, que estaba tendido y a la profesora a su lado , y cuando miro a su derecha alli estaba el, mirandola sonriendo. Se acerco a ella y le cogio la mano. Juntos desaparecieron ascendiendo hacia arriba cogidos de la mano. Ahora nadie les impediria amarse eternamente. 


	2. REWIEVS

Queria agradecer a todos los que han leido mi fic, y en especial a KaroL*HaNNah ABboTT dE FeLTon, KHALY DE MALFOY, lora chang, Anna Potter, que dejaron unas rewievs a mi fic. Me encanto que os gustara, y os comprare cajas de panuelos a todas, jejeje, yo tmb llore cuando lo escribia, me encanta la pareja draco&hermione y los fic dramas o angst. Bueno un saludo y un beso a todos y aki dejo mi fic por si alguien mas lo quiere leer. Hermione&draco forever  
  
ANIMO GALICIA QUE EL PP OS A DESTRUIDO LAS COSTA, CON EL APOYO DE TODA ESPAÑA SALDREIS ADELANTE, MUCHO ANIMO Y NUNCA MAIS¡¡¡¡¡ 


End file.
